


MIKASA'S BABY

by ANIMESLVT



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mikasa is goth, Multi, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, bi reader, eren is a fuckboy, mikasa is lowkey jealous of eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIMESLVT/pseuds/ANIMESLVT
Summary: - y/n went to a party to make eren jealous, but one thing led to another and ended up in a room with mikasa and eren.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 62





	MIKASA'S BABY

Walking into the party was always the same. The same purple lights, the same boozy scent, the same smoky air. It's always the same. It made your head hurt every time you took a whiff of the tainted air.

"I'm gonna go look for Reiner." Your roommate, Annie, told you as she walked away from you to look for her own friends. You didn't want to hold her back, you nodded and watched her leave you.

People were crowding the entrance, you had to squeeze your way towards the back where all your friends were.

Finally walking out of that crowd, you took a breather from the lack of air you received from holding your breath to avoid all the smoke people exhaled from their lungs.

"Hey! You made it!" Jean yelled out when he saw you, arms in the air seeming to be cheering from your arrival.

"Hi." You told him and the group with a smile, waving at him when you spotted Mikasa. She stared at you with awe from your choice of clothing. You wanted to look nice for her. You always cared about her judgment more than the others.

Her black bangs hugged her face, showing off her perfect facial features, those plumped lips you always loved to kiss whenever you got the chance, the defined cheekbones, her sharp jawline, and her eyes that always captivated you whenever you stared in them.

Mikasa smiled sweetly at you, walking over towards you, and lightly traced her fingers up your arm, causing the goosebumps to spread along your skin. " _You look nice_." Her breath spread along the shell of your ear, trickling down to your neck.

"I wanted to look nice for you." You felt her smile grow wider on your neck.

"And what about Eren? You wanted to look nice for him too, right?"

_Eren_

The devil himself that also captured your attention. His harlot actions never went unnoticed by you. You noticed everything he did. The amounts of girls that throw themself on him, him using their body for his own fulfillment, and that suave, silken voice that seemed to captivate the hearts of others, he was a man of many tricks. Jack of all trades.

"If you're not worried about catching his attention, then look behind you," Mikasa told you as you turned your head around, spotting that rascal who had girls surrounding him, guys included that stood above him, treating him like he was some sort of God.

God did he irk you. If he wasn't so beautiful and had many loyal followers under his throne, you would call him out on every distasteful act he has done so far.

"He's your friend, not mine. Why would I care what he does?" You asked Mikasa, who seemed pleased with your response.

Mikasa only hummed and grabbed your face. Her lips atop of yours, but wasn't initiating the kiss. Those sweet plumped pair of lips just rested on yours.

"You're such a horrible liar." She told you as her lips intertwined with yours. The jealousy was clear by the way her lips devoured yours.

Mikasa only pulled you into her face closer, her lips pressed hard onto yours where they began feeling numb from the pressure, but she bit down in your lip, you opened your eyes to see her smirking as she pulled on your lip with only her teeth.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else." Her lips grazed yours, traveling to your cheek, and up to your ear.

Her fingertips trailed down your arm, feeling the ticklish sensation and the hairs behind your neck standing up.

Mikasa's style was one you've always admired. Her black clothing, dark makeup, hair tied up into two pigtails, those chokers, upside-down cross earrings, and those skull rings that wrapped around her fingers... she was perfect in anything she wore.

Her black polished nails shined in the dim lighting. Just yesterday they were chipped but seemed like she finally found the time to fix them.

Mikasa grabbed your hand, dragging you away from the crowd, looking back once in a while to flash a devious, lustful smile before opening one of the doors that led to the basement of the frat house. It sort of like a man cave for the guys. Giant TV on the wall, a kitchen, pinball machines, and pool table, a sign on the wall that just piqued the male toxicity the frat already had. " _Saturday's are for the boys_ " it read.

"Everyone get out before I put a curse on you," Mikasa told everyone in a joking manner... or so you hoped.

Since her gothic appearance already installed fear in the students, she always used it to her advantage without any hesitation. You loved it.

Everyone who was in the basement grabbed everything and walked past the two of you and up the stairs.

"Now," Mikasa turned around to face you. "Go on the couch." She jutted her head towards the couch in the middle of the room.

You slowly made your way towards the couch, Mikasa following closely behind you like a predator planing its sneak attack on its prey.

Once you sat down, Mikasa grabbed the hem of your top, pulling on it. "I like seeing you so submissive. It only makes me want to destroy you more." She told you, taking off your top to expose your bra.

Mikasa's icy cold fingers traced the band of your bra before laying you down and getting in between your thighs. Her finger lightly ran along your abdomen, her cold rings causing shivers to run along your spine.

She grabbed your hips, began kissing from below your belly button, up to your bra, using her tongue to graze the skin towards your neck.

Her hand reached inside your pants, feeling your underwear being slightly damp. She giggled after feeling your underwear, making her face you. "Do you want me to make you cum?" Her face turned into a pleasing face, mocking you as her long fingers teased your pussy.

You groaned from the cold, sudden contact, and nodded.

"Use your words." Her sing-song voice was taunting you. She did it once again, teasing your hole with her finger.

"Fuck, Mikasa. Make me cum." Your voice was straining from her teasing. You grew impatient as Mikasa grew more amused by your reactions.

"Your wish is my command." She told you as her fingers slipped inside you, causing you to gasp and grip onto her shoulder. Her fingers were the perfect length to reach all your spots.

Your mouth gaped open as hers did too but more of a smile. She was having fun watching your lewd faces form into different forms.

Her thumb was placed onto your clit, applying pressure, and rubbed in circular motions.

A moan, that sounded more like a squeak, barely made it out your throat as her fingers pumped inside and out at such a fast pace that made your stomach tighten.

Your body felt hot. Your face, ears, stomach, everywhere that could form the hotness within was hot.

The cum you were leaking was lubricating her fingers. It felt like you were leaking down to the ass. Your toes curled, your hand over your eyes as your breathy moans could be heard.

"Cum all over my fingers." You heard Mikasa say as the tightening of your stomach released, along with the liquid inside you.

You let out a long breath of relief when you felt Mikasa's fingers slip out of you and watched as she inserted her fingers into her mouth.

She sucked on her fingers, savoring the taste, and build up the tension in the room.

"Oh, look what we have here." A voice said abruptly, causing you to shoot up into a straight sitting position on the couch.

"Eren," Mikasa said with a smirk as she extended her tongue on her wrist to catch the dripping cum.

Eren eyed you then to Mikasa, watching her lick the liquid. "Don't you know that sharing is caring?" Eren said, grabbing Mikasa's arm, and stared at you while licking your cum off Mikasa's arm.

You could only watch in pure surprise from the turn of events.

"She tastes like candy," Mikasa said to Eren as he looked over at her nodded.

"She's so sweet."

You felt yourself getting lightheaded as the two approached you. Eren stood above you, using his large hand to grab the side of your jaw. His thumb ran along your bottom lip, pulling it down, and inserted it into your mouth.

"Pretty mouth," Eren said as he felt you suck on his thumb.

Your hands reached up to his hands, unbuttoning and zipping down the fly. You reached down into his pants and felt his dick. Eren smirked as he felt your palm rubbing him, beginning to make him hard. Mikasa walked towards the couch, sitting beside you as she pulled down Eren's pants.

His tight, black boxers showed his print as clear as day. You grabbed the waistband and pulled down his boxers. His dick sprung out, dripping with pre-cum.

Mikasa looked at you, tilting her head towards Eren. "Suck it. I know you want to." She teased.

Your tongue laid flat underneath his dick, licking up painfully slow. Eren groaned from the contact. You teased as made it up to the tip, using the tip of your tongue to collect the bitter pre-cum on your tongue before fully putting his dick into your mouth.

The wet, gagging sound you made cause Eren's hand to reach for the back of your head, gripping onto your hair as he pushed you further down on him. Your mouth was hanging open as your bobbed your head on his dick, making sure to suck and swirl your tongue.

Your jaw began to feel sore. His dick filled up your mouth, bobbing your head, and slowly reaching down your throat until it hit your uvula.

A guttural moan could be heard from Eren as he reached the back of your throat. Your hand gripped onto his dick, moving at the same tempo as your head.

Your saliva coated his whole cock as you felt your mouth area becoming wet.

"Fuck, you're so good at that. Don't stop." Eren moaned as he bit his lip down to suppress any more moans to form, but even that was hard since he couldn't stop the groans from forming in his throat.

Eren twitched in your mouth, his grip released from your hair as his warm cum shot down your throat. Eren took himself out your mouth, watching you smile as you lolled your tongue out, showing off the milky cum on your tongue.

Mikasa crawled over to you and ran her tongue across yours, tasting the cum off your mouth. The both of you eyed Eren, who was enjoying the scene of the two of you sharing his cum.

Mikasa sucked on your tongue as your hands ran along her body, up to her top, feeling the curve of her breasts, and feeling her layers of necklaces and chains.

You began to lift her shirt, slowly undressing her. She didn't stop you, she let you take her clothes off as she savored the taste on your tongue.

She slowly laid back, her top being thrown on the floor as you were now between her thighs. Eren came from behind when he saw your ass up in the air.

He ran his hands along your ass, down to your clothed pussy which was drenched at this point.

"If you want to play with me, then undress me first." You looked back towards Eren, who didn't need to be asked twice to strip your clothes off.

But your main focus was on Mikasa. Your hands grabbed onto her waistband, pulling down her pants to expose her black underwear.

You softly kissed the clothed clit, using the tip of your tongue to tease the clit. You felt her squirm from underneath you.

"Raise your hips." You told her as she did as she was told. This gave you the chance to completely take off her underwear.

Once unclothed, you grabbed onto her thigh, kissing down towards her clit, softly kissing the bundle of nerves. A soft moan escaped her mouth as your tongue roughly licked.

Your face lowered towards her hole, jutting your tongue in there as your nose rubbed against her clit. You heard her straining moans as she tried to find something to grip onto.

All the while you were doing that, Eren got your pants off, feeling the cold air hit your wet pussy made you shiver.

Eren teased you as his hard dick rubbed against your hole. Your hums vibrated onto Mikasa's clit, making her feeling the shakiness. Your clit was throbbing, having a pulse of its own as Eren continued to tease you with his dick.

You lifted your head, spitting out all the saliva you collected in your mouth onto Mikasa's pussy as you went back down to slurp it all back up.

Eren went down to his pants to grab a condom. Using his teeth, he ripped open the golden packet and placed the rubber on it.

Using his hands, he pulled down your underwear and lined himself up. Slowly pushing himself in, you moaned right into Mikasa's clit.

Eren gripped onto your hips as leverage as he slowly pumped in and out of you.

" _Mmm... fuck._ " You moaned as you sucked on Mikasa's clit. Her moans were becoming more rapid, feeling her whole body heat up from your mouth.

Instead of using your tongue to fuck her, you used your middle and ring finger to finger her while your mouth focused on her clit.

Mikasa bit down her lips, straining moans were being produced " _Shit_." Mikasa moaned as she grabbed her hair to move your head faster on her clit, wanting her climax to reach sooner.

You felt Eren slide deep into you, feeling his dick fill you up as he rubbed against your walls. Your moans were stifled from Mikasa, but the groans and cries you made as he fucked you were clear. Your nails dug into Mikasa's thighs from needing to grip onto something as Eren rammed into you.

His speed grew rapidly as your skin slapped together and feeling your toes curl tightly until your foot cramped up. " _Shit, you're so tight_." Eren moaned out as you felt something warm spill into you.

You panted onto Mikasa's pussy as you came on Eren's dick. When he pulled himself out, he took the condom off and tied it up before throwing it away. Mikasa still needed her release. Your fingers pumped faster into her as you sucked on her clit.

She moved your head at her own fast pace to reach her climax.

Mikasa felt that tightness in her stomach finally release before she came on your fingers. She moaned out loud when her orgasm occurred. " _Shit_." Her wary, breathy voice said as she began to laugh from her high.

You brought your fingers to your mouth sucking the cum off your fingers. "I think you taste sweeter." You leaned down to her body, grabbing onto her waist, and kissed her smooth, soft skin until you reached her breasts, unclipping her bra, and sucked on her nipple. You swirled your tongue, causing a dark red blush to spread along her cheeks as she watched the erotic scene.

Eren was still sitting on the couch, cooling off from his high as he watched you and Mikasa do your own thing.

You removed your mouth from her breasts to her mouth, lifting her upper body so the two of you were sitting up. Your leg moved over her hip, placing it by her hip as your clit hovered over hers.

You felt the heat radiate from her, causing your clit to throb from the close contact. Mikasa softly hummed into the kiss as you pinned your hip down, feeling her clit against yours.

Your hips slowly rocked, making the two of you moan into each other's mouths. You grabbed Mikasa's thigh and lifted it to allow you to move freely as her clit rubbed against yours.

The wet lips combined as you tilted your head down to spit on your clits to lubricate, but at this point, you were just spitting since the saliva was collecting your mouth. Mikasa's head tilted back as the pleasure was unbearable. It felt like she was about to enter oblivion if she experienced more of this.

Mikasa cried out as your hips moved in a fluid motion and her arms holding her up as support. Her fingers dug into the cushion while her head leaned back and her eyes rolling back. A smug smile spread onto your mouth as you bit down your lips.

Your moans, along with Mikasa's, mixed as you fucked her so good that her leg began to shake until her moans stopped completely from her throat becoming tired. Her mouth only hung open while you rocked your hips faster.

The tears flowed down Mikasa's face, smudging the eye makeup she had. The wet, black tears stained her cheeks, her black lipstick smeared, and her body glistened from her sweat.

Your final rocks slowed down as you and Mikasa came on each other. Mikasa slumped down onto the couch as you took a moment to catch your breath, removing yourself from Mikasa, and laying back near where Eren was sitting.

Eren looked down at you and grinned.

"Well, that was fun." You said. Your voice was still breathy, catching your last couple of breaths before sitting up to see Mikasa wiping her face clean of her smeared makeup.

"We should do this again someday." You leaned, using your thumb to swipe the makeup off. Mikasa, who was still laying down, smiling up at you, laughing.

Mikasa hummed before sitting up and grabbed her bra and underwear. "We should, _but I would prefer it to be just the two of us,_ " Mikasa said into your ear. You groaned from her angelic voice and kissed her one last time before placing your clothes on.

You looked over at Eren who was already dressed and leaned his head on your bare shoulder. "Don't exclude me. I enjoyed our time together." Eren said as you chuckled.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
